Wait for You
by Gabi16love
Summary: Minerva had second thoughts about the relationship with Hermione and she decides to leave her. Now Hermione doesn't know what to do still months later. The only thing she can think of is waiting for her to possibly change her mind. In the mean time she writes a letter to Minerva in hopes to speed up the thinking process.


~**Wait for You**~

_Summary: Minerva had second thoughts about the relationship with Hermione. And she decides to leave her, now Hermione doesn't know what to do, but wait for her to change her mind. In the mean times she writes a letter to Minerva in hopes to speed up the thinking process._

_*A/N This story was read by a beta at all. So there can be mistakes so i apologize in advance.*_

_*Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the song I have used in this Fanfiction, but I will admit I did think they would work well together for fun. Also I have changed up the original song to use perfectly in the fiction* _

_My Dearest Minerva, _

_ I can honestly say I've never felt anything in the world like this before. I'm sitting here on the bed in which we use to share. I'm missing you and I'm still wishing you would just walk through our door. It's been months, but yet the pain still feels the same. As if it all had happened yesterday. _

_**So tell me why did you have to go? **_

_ We could have talked it over. All you had to do was let me know that something was wrong. _

_**So tell me was it worth it, because now I'm all alone. I told you I don't want anyone else, but you. I could never love anyone as much as I do you. **_

_ Minerva, you could have easily given me a chance, and with the emptiness of our home. It's a little more than I can stand. I sit here writing this letter, sometimes staring at the picture of us near the bed.  
All my tears, they keep running down my face. You'd think after all this time I'd be all cried out… But that isn't the case here. I still love you. Please tell me, you owe me this. _

_**Why did you turn away?**_

_ So tell me why is it your pride makes you run and hide, are you that ashamed to be seen with me? You say you love me, time and times again. But I know it's all a lie, what you keep inside. Is all what you hide._

_**Our relationship… Was it not what you wanted it to be?**_

_Even though you have done all this to me it doesn't change a thing. You left me with nothing, not even a reason why. I still love you. Baby I will wait for you. And it's because I don't know what else I can do. Please don't tell me I've ran out of time. Even if it takes the rest of my life, Baby I swear I will wait for you. Trust me it would be a mistake if you think that I am fine because it just isn't true. _

_ Minerva, I really need you in my life. No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you. It's really been a long time since you called me. I showed you how to use a telephone a while ago so I know that isn't the reason why. _

_**How is it that after everything we've been through, you can forget about me?**_

_You have to know that you got me feeling crazy. And I just can't sleep at night. I haven't sleep properly in months. I just can't not without you being here in my arms keeping me safe and warm. Our bed is now anything, but warm. It's now so cold. _

_**Explain to me how could you just walk away? **_

_Everything just stayed the same. And I just can't do this anymore baby. You moved on and expected me to go back to the way everything was before I met you. Do you have any idea how hard that is? It's ripping me apart on the inside. Everything just goes on as if nothing had happened and it hurts me. _

_**Please tell me what will it take to make you come back to me?**_

_Minerva, I told you what it was and it just wasn't like that. She's nothing to me romantically, she just one of my friend honey. She got drunk and kissed me. I promise you I didn't do anything. _

_**Minerva why can't you look at me? **_

_I watch you. You do everything in your power to ignore me. Even when we're in the same room you do your best to avoid my eye._

_**I know you still in love with me.**_

_ I know this because you still ask all our old friends how I am doing. Where I've been? And on a few occasions, whether or not I am still single. And they all tell you the same thing. They all tell me. Please don't leave me here crying. _

_**Minerva, why can't we just start all over again?**_

_ Just go back to the way it used to be before you left. If you just give me the chance I can love you right. But I bet you'd tell me it wouldn't be enough. And all I can say Minerva is, I'll wait for you. I just don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I've ran out of time because even if it takes the rest of my life, I'd wait for you._

_**I'd wait for you love…**_

_Love always and forever,_

_ Hermione_

_*A/N okie now I'm unsure if this is gonna be a one shot, it's really up to you guys on that one. It all depends on whether or not you want this to continue. Either way I don't mind. As always favorite, follow, and review. Don't forget to tell me what you think :D Love you guys* _


End file.
